EL MEJOR REGALO (FIC NAVIDEÑO 2019)
by Priscila Andrew
Summary: Habían perdido a sus padres, acontecimientos del pasado los atormentaban. Ambos habían encontrado esa paz y tranquilad que tanto buscaban.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Capítulo 1 _**

Era una mañana fría la primer nevada estaba por llegar en la ciudad de New York, Candy se levantaba sin hacer ruido para tomar una ducha hoy presentaría su proyecto para un nuevo centro comercial, era una excelente Arquitecta.

—¿A dónde vas, mi amor? Regresa a la cama señorita son las cinco de la mañana. —Candy suspiro estaba enamorada de ese hombre rubio de ojos azules.

—Bert, no quiero llegar tarde hoy es el gran día lo recuerdas.

—Perfectamente cariño, te ira bien estoy seguro, todavía tenemos tiempo de quemar unas cuantas calorías. —Albert le extendió su mano para que regresara a la cama, Candy no podía negarse su cuerpo respondía a esa mirada azul cielo.

Albert se puso encima de ella besándola por toda la cara, el cuello, succionando sus pechos, le gustaba hacerle el amor era su adicción no se cansaba de ella escucharla decir su nombre lo dejaba extasiado. Se desvaneció y la trajo hacía él ella descansaba sobre su pecho.

—¿Cuándo me darás el sí, mi amor? Ya tenemos cuatro años juntos más el tiempo que duro la carrera, desde que te vi entrar al salón, dije esta es mi chica, te amo, desde el primer momento en que entraste por esa puerta me dejaste sin aliento.

—Mi amor, vivimos juntos desde hace cuatro años, no necesitamos un papel. —Albert le puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Para mí es importante Candy, económicamente estamos bien desde un principio te deje claro que quiero formar una familia contigo. —Albert rozo sus labios, se le quedo mirando fijamente a Candy.

—¿Qué pasa, Albert?

—Recibí una llamada de mi madrastra quiere que pasemos navidad en el rancho, sé que no te he platicado mucho de mi familia, hubo situaciones que hicieron distanciarme y como veras hace cuatro años que no la veo, cuando estudiaba tampoco la veía. —Candy tomo su rostro con sus manos.

—Albert hay cosas que no me has dicho, tu sabes que soy huérfana mis padres fallecieron en ese crucero en Italia. Pero cuando te pregunte por tus padres, por tu familia callaste. He respetado eso no volví a tocar el tema.

—Lo sé mi amor, hay cosas que no te he contado que solo de recordar me duele. —Candy le beso la punta de la nariz y le acariciaba su cabellera rubia.

—Está bien iremos a pasar la navidad con tu madrastra, será como las películas de Disney. —Ambos soltaron tremenda carcajada.

—Creo que es peor, —dijo Albert solo de recordar pero no quería arruinar esa mañana con Candy en sus brazos, era tiempo de hablar de su familia. — Bien señorita a bañarnos y te llevare al hotel Hilton donde será la presentación. Falta una semana para navidad solo estaremos cuatro días no más.

—¿Estás seguro? Pensé que querrías estar más tiempo.

—Créeme, mi amor, siento que me asfixio cuando estoy más tiempo, pero te contare todo cuando estemos allí, ahora debes concentrarte en tu presentación.

Candy no hizo preguntas, el tiempo que llevaban juntos Albert no había visitado a su familia salvo en una ocasión, se había mostrado muy hermético hablar de ella, y el motivo por el que tuvo que viajar de emergencia a Lakewood, sabía que era hijo único. Ambos tenían veintiocho años habían formado su propia empresa AW Company, había crecido en poco tiempo sus ideas eran frescas habían ganado importantes proyectos uno de ellos "Las Brisas" unos edificios inteligentes para oficinas, ese proyecto los llevo aparecer en varias revistas de arquitectura y diseño. El centro comercial Antara, Albert había dejado a Candy al frente del proyecto tuvo que acompañarla a Londres para entrevistarse con los inversionistas no quería separarse de ella, sabía que Candy era una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera, sentía celos que los hombres la miraran o cuando besaban su mejilla.

Candy llegaba a tiempo para presentar su proyecto no quiso decirle a Albert que se sentía mal, no quería preocuparlo, ella le achacaba que tal vez los nervios, habían pasado ocho meses entre viajes y cambios que pedían los socios, había sido estresante para ella.

Los socios empezaron a llegar estaba el proyector con la primer imagen la maqueta estaba en el centro de la mesa, tenía diez minutos hablando, mientras los socios revisaban las carpetas, se excusó para ir al tocador, llego a tiempo al baño para devolver el desayuno. Paty tuvo que continuar con la presentación. Candy regreso a la sala para continuar un poco de maquillaje ayudo a su rostro demacrado.

Terminada la presentación se fue con Paty a la oficina donde la esperaba Albert con una copa de vino.

La recibió con esa sonrisa que tenía solo para ella, Candy al verlo lo abrazo y él la envolvió en sus brazos.

—¿Estás bien? —Candy seguía acurrucada en sus brazos oliendo esa fragancia que tanto le gustaba brisas frescas y un sutil aroma a cítricos. De ahí le vino la idea ponerle el nombre al proyecto "Las Brisas", la torre de oficinas se encontraba cerca del río Hudson. Candy levanto su rostro y le sonrió.

—Necesito unas vacaciones.

—Ya está en nuestros planes, iremos a Lakewood para navidad y de ahí te llevare a un lugar es una sorpresa. Antes de que llegaras recibí buenas noticias de tu presentación los socios quedaron satisfechos con tu proyecto, relájate. —Dichas estas palabras Albert, le acariciaba los hombros la sentía tensa e intuía que tal vez el estrés por dejarla que ella se ocupara del proyecto.

El reloj avanzaba, faltaban unas horas para navidad George los esperaba en el aeropuerto de Chicago, con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba, cuando llegaron a la camioneta, Candy se quedó boquiabierta mirando el logo que tenía la camioneta giro su rostro para ver a Albert, él solo alzo los hombros.

—Albert, ¿qué tienes que ver con "El Rosedal"?

Albert la trajo hacia él abrazándola y depositando un beso en su nariz con pecas.

—Adoro esas pequitas en tu nariz —susurrando a su oído— ya sabes cuales son mis preferidas. Le dijo sonriente haciéndole un guiño.

—No quieras distraerme, Albert.

—Es mi herencia. —Menciono Albert, quitado de la pena, Candy noto como sus ojos mostraban tristezas al decir estas palabras, aunque deseaba saber más no quería presionarlo.

—¿¡Eres el dueño del "Rodedal"!? —Albert hizo un movimiento afirmativo, al mismo tiempo exhaló, como si se quitara un peso de encima.

Candy le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y partieron rumbo al "Rosedal".

Candy iba pensativa nunca se imaginó que Albert fuera millonario, como había guardado ese secreto y ella sin sospechar nada, sabía por las revistas de economía y finanzas que las ganancias del "Rosedal" llegaban al cielo, cultivaban las mejores rosas y de todos los colores, "El Rosedal" había surtido las rosas blancas para la boda del príncipe de Inglaterra, ahora entendía porque había siempre un arreglo de rosas en su departamento. Nunca vio la etiqueta de la florería, ahora que recordaba llegaban sin etiqueta, Albert lo hacía a propósito.

Candy vio el letrero que decía "El Rosedal" solo lo había visto por las revistas, se alcanzaba a ver la barda formada por troncos de madera, la extensión del terreno era inmensa no tenía fin a simple vista, la noche anterior había nevado el suelo estaba pintado de blanco, las hojas de los árboles tenían unas manchas blancas pero se alcanzaba a ver el contraste de colores. George tomo una pequeña terrecería más adelante había un portón eléctrico estaba abierto como esperando la llegada de su dueño. Candy hizo una exclamación provocando la risa de Albert y muy discretamente la de George.

—¡Albert, esto es hermoso! La propiedad es grandísima, la extensión del terreno, ¡wow!, no alcanzo a ver siquiera una rosa. —Dijo Candy haciendo un mohín. —Provocando la carcajada de Albert.

—Ja, ja, ja, mi amor los invernaderos están hasta el fondo de la propiedad, hay otra entrada, esta es la principal para llegar a casa.

Margaret su madrastra los esperaba con una sonrisa, que se desvaneció en cuanto vio que había otra persona en la camioneta.

«Es mi imaginación pero parece que no soy de su agrado, bueno dicen que las suegras no quieren a las nueras, ¿dónde quedan las madrastras en esta lista?»

Al momento de bajar Albert de la camioneta, no le da tiempo de reaccionar a Albert cuando siente el tirón de su brazo y Margaret jalándolo.

—¿Pensé que no la traerías, William? No he preparado otra recamara.

Albert frunció el ceño, y se soltó de su agarre, no quería que su estancia con Candy fuera de malas caras por parte de su madrastra, si había mantenido a Candy lejos de Margaret era porque no la quería cerca de ella.

—No tienes que preparar otra recamara Margaret.

—William, somos una familia de tradiciones, no es bien visto que duerman juntos sin estar casados.

Albert hizo una sonrisa de lado, él sabía que su familia era de tradiciones, pero no el caso de su madrastra.

—Candy y yo hace tiempo que dejamos de ser vírgenes, Margaret, ella es mi mujer aunque no haya un papel de por medio. —Dijo Albert mientras se giraba para darle la mano a Candy, ante la cara de molestia de Margaret, ella había planeado tiempo atrás acercarse a su hijastro.

—Mi amor te presento a Margaret, la viuda de mi padre. —Recalcando las últimas palabras, tono que no pasó desapercibido por Candy. Ahora estaba dudando si fue buena idea acompañarlo.

Candy extendió su mano, Margaret se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla dejando su mano en el aire.

—Me ha tomado por sorpresa tu visita, eres más hermosa en persona.

Candy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, sus vellos se erizaron y no era por el frío que estaba haciendo.

—Puedo quedarme en un hotel, de verdad, no quisiera causar molestias.

Albert alzó la ceja molesto, mirando a su madrastra fulminándola con la mirada, era una advertencia para Margaret, que ella supo disimular muy bien poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Lamento si te hice sentir incomoda querida, estoy contenta de que estés aquí. —Margaret se adelantó dejando más incomoda a Candy.

«Esa disculpa no se la cree ni ella, pero que está pasando, tal vez vi mal pero me dio la impresión que Margaret quiso besar en la boca a Albert, solo que él la detuvo.»

Albert la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos mirándola, rosando sus labios, George había desaparecido discretamente con las maletas, él no necesitaba preguntar dónde serian llevadas, Albert le había dejado muy claro tiempo atrás que Candy era su mujer.

—¿Deberás pensaba que te iba a dejar irte a un hotel?

—Tengo la impresión que no le caí bien a tu madrastra.

—A ella nadie le cae bien, todo esto es mío, es la herencia de mis padres, sé que nunca te he contado de ello pero lo haré después del desayuno, haremos un recorrido a caballo. Antes quiero que conozcas a una persona que quiero mucho, si ella no me hubiera sacado de aquí tal vez no te hubiese conocido.

—Berth, mi amor realmente no conozco la parte familiar tuya y debo confesarte que me siento insegura, nunca quise investigar por mi cuenta sobre ti, me dijiste que tal vez un día me hablarías de tu familia, y nunca más volvimos a tocar el tema, ahora me arrepiento no haber insistido. —Dijo Candy abrazándose más a Albert.

Después de desayunar en compañía de Margaret, que se desvivía para llenar de elogios a Albert, cuando podía tocaba su brazo, situación que molestaba mucho a Albert.

—Gracias Margaret el desayuno estuvo delicioso, ahora voy a saludar a mi tía, vamos cariño. —Albert le ayudo a Candy a ponerse de pie, tomándola de la cintura la guio al cuarto de su tía.

—¿Tu tía? No sabía tampoco eso…

—Te la presentaré, es la hermana de mi padre, es el único familiar que me queda.

—Pero Albert, ¿por qué no vienes a verla seguido?

—Te diré todo mi amor, cuando estemos solos, también me siento culpable, haberte mantenido al margen de mi familia. Pero eso quedara aclarado más tarde.

Candy estaba maravillada con la casa, la madera le daba ese toque especial, sospechaba que la mano de Albert estaría implicada en el diseño, las vigas de madera arriba en el techo eran más oscuras, no podías caminar sin detenerse era impresionante, el trabajo que tenían que hacer para mantenerlas perfectamente pulidas, libres de polvo, la chimenea de ladrillo, los grandes ventanales enmarcados por madera, la alfombra en el piso para amortiguar el sonido de los zapatos, todo lucia impecable, las plantas con sus grandes hojas verdes en el interior, contrastaban con el café.

Llegaron a la habitación, la señora Elroy estaba acostada, una enfermera le acomodaba las sabanas, cuando la puerta se abrió, ella giro la cabeza, le sonrió a su querido sobrino.

—¡Buenos días, tía! Te presento a Candy mi novia. —Dijo Albert inclinándose para depositar un beso en la frente de su tía.

—Encantada de conocerla, señora Elroy. —Candy no sabía que responder, la tía solo le dedico una sonrisa.

— Perdió el habla, mi amor, te escucha perfectamente. Tuvo un accidente hace cuatro años se cayó de la escalera, gracias a la rehabilitación ya puede sentarse en una silla.

A Candy se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, Albert no venía seguido, más bien nunca y esa revelación hizo que se sintiera peor, al grado de sentirse culpable, por no saber más de Albert.

—Sé lo que estas pensado, —le dijo Albert dándole un golpecito en la frente— acaban de darle su terapia, dormirá un rato, vamos te enseñare el lugar. Salieron tomados de la mano después de despedirse de su tía.

Abrazados llegaron a la caballeriza, no se habían percatado que alguien los observaba a la distancia, el cuerpo de Candy se estremeció.

—¿Tienes frío, mi amor? —Poniéndose de frente a ella, rozando sus labios.

—No, tengo una sensación extraña, es todo.

Margaret en su habitación arrojaba su copa de vino al suelo, era muy temprano para beber, tomar una o dos copas por la mañana se había vuelto una costumbre, los empleados ya estaban acostumbrados a esos arranques de la patrona.

—¡Maldita porque viniste! Él es mío me oyes, he esperado tanto tiempo y tú no me lo quitaras, aunque te haya mantenido alejada, ahora estas es mis dominios, y los accidentes pasan, esa vieja bruja que lo alejo de mí tuvo su merecido, lástima que no sé murió, al menos quedo silenciada y no podrá hablar con William nunca.

**_Continuará…_**

_Agradezco__ la invitación de Sakura-Ardlay, y a la página Fanfic de Albert y Candy en la dinámica navideña._

_Priscila_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

Sé escucho el relincho del caballo, se movía de un lado a otro bufando, alzando sus patas como si estuviera danzando, su amo había llegado.

Albert llegaba abrazado con Candy, Artaban seguía danzando y relinchando, mientras Albert se acercaba.

—¡Artaban! —Dijo Albert emocionado, acariciando a ese hermoso ejemplar, de brillante pelaje— sabes que voy llegando, ¿verdad?, mira Artaban te presento a Candy la mujer de mi vida. —Artaban bufo, como si entendiera lo que decía su amo.

Albert saco al caballo de la caballeriza, el animal movía su cabeza, al mismo tiempo el sonido del trote lo hacía ver más imponente con su pelaje color azabache.

—Te ayudare a subir, no tengas miedo, es tranquilo, toca su pelaje. —Albert llevo la mano de Candy para que acariciara al caballo.

—Nunca me he subido a uno, ¡eres hermoso Artaban!

—Siempre hay una primera vez, confía en mí, —Albert alzo a Candy, enseguida se subió, azuzando el caballo.

Albert iba atrás de Candy abrazándola y mostrándole la propiedad hasta llegar a los invernaderos, Candy hizo una exclamación quedándose con la boca abierta literalmente, Albert la ayudo a bajar, de la emoción de ver la propiedad rodeada de frondosos árboles, arbustos, se vislumbraba hierba terrestre, enredaderas en los arbolitos.

—Por eso no se alcanzan a ver los invernaderos, los árboles tapan la vista desde la carretera, Albert esto es impresionante, solo lo había visto en imágenes, pero no es nada comparado como estar parada aquí.

—¡Buenos días, joven William! Ya nos había avisado el señor Johnson que llegaría.

—Hola, Jimmy, te presento a Candy la luz de mis ojos. —Menciono Albert, mirando a Candy, mirada que la estremeció.

—¡Mucho gusto, señorita!

—Llámame Candy. —Diciendo Candy con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Todo bien, Jimmy?

—Sí, joven William, Tom fue al hogar de Pony, nuestra madre ha estado un poco delicada.

—¡Delicada! ¿Por qué no me habían avisado? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Tiene una semana, el señor Johnson ha estado al pendiente, y nosotros no queremos molestarlo a usted, ya suficiente hace con darnos estudio y trabajo.

—Tenían que haberme avisado, sé cuánto quieren a sus madres.

—Es un resfriado, joven, Tom llevo al doctor para que la revisara.

—Hablare con Tom a su regreso, —Albert tomo a Candy por la cintura para entrar a uno de los invernaderos.

La cabeza de Candy era un hervidero de preguntas, se daba cuenta que no conocía una parte de Albert, la de su familia y Lakewood, sentía un nudo en el estómago, ella se había cerrado desde que sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía dieciséis años, había decido no casarse mucho menos tener familia, por eso no había insistido con Albert cuando él no quería hablar de su familia y evadir la propuesta de matrimonio. Su amiga Patricia y compañera de trabajo se había molestado con ella una vez, y la pregunta que le hiciera ¿si llegará otra mujer?, a la vida de William…

«No, me moría de dolor lo amo tanto, ¿si llegara otra mujer?... No, tengo que quitarme eso, él me ama me lo ha dicho, pero tengo que ser sincera, mis miedos…»

—Tierra llamando a Candy —dijo Albert con una sonrisa— Estas distraída mi amor.

—Oh, discúlpame Albert, todavía no me repongo de la impresión de saber que eres el dueño del "Rosedal" —Candy tuvo que disimular, su mente se había desconectado por un momento de Lakewood, el solo hecho de que llegara otra mujer y aceptara casarse con Albert inmediatamente, solo de pensarlo sintió un dolor en el corazón.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita? —Albert se puso frente a ella, mientras le quitaba un mechón de su cabello y la daba un toque en su nariz que se había puesta roja por el frío.

—Estoy bien mi amor, solo que esto me está rebasando, lo de Tom y Jimmy, hay una parte de ti que no conozco y…

—Hablaremos después, te lo prometo. —Llevándose una mano a su corazón Albert, para que viera que la promesa iba en serio, provocando la sonrisa de ella.

—Me encanta tu buen humor, Albert, quiero caminar por el invernadero, el aroma que desprenden las rosas es delicioso.

—Este es el principal, como puedes ver aquí están concentrados todos los colores, los otros invernaderos ya están seleccionados por un solo color, las rosas rojas y blancas son las que acaparan, de ahí siguen las rosas rosa y rosa pálido, amarillas, naranja y demás colores.

—Es impresionante, es un río de colores, todos los cuidados que se requieren.

—El uso de Invernaderos en el cultivo de Rosas consigue producir flor en épocas y lugares en los que de otra forma no sería posible. Para ello, se requieren de invernaderos de grandes dimensiones, su transmisión de luz debe ser adecuada, deben tener también una gran altura y la ventilación en los meses calurosos debe ser buena. El personal debe usar los overoles naranjas, para poder verlos, el amor, dedicación y empeño que le dedicaban mi madre y en su tiempo mi abuela por lo poco que recuerdo que platicaba mi madre, además mi madre hablaba con ellas, muchas veces las sorprendí diciéndoles "buenos días" eso hacía que las rosas crecieran, según mi madre, el personal a cargo tiene que saludar y hablar con ellas. —Termino diciendo Albert con un gesto de melancolía la sola mención de su madre, había puesto sus ojos tristes.

—Me hubiera encantado conocer a tu madre, su legado sigue con la misma dedicación que ella les brindaba, mira estas rosas que acaban de abrir, aquí adentro resguardadas las hace aún más hermosas con todos los cuidados. Por lo que se no hay otro invernadero como este.

—No, somos los únicos, la extensión del terreno ayudo mucho cuando mi madre empezó en este invernadero, luego hizo dos más, el resto lo hice yo, el portón de la entrada, en primavera está cubierta de rosas, es un atractivo turístico, mucha gente viene a tomarse fotos, inclusive pareja de novios, no sé permite pasar a los invernaderos.

Candy vio el brillo en los ojos de Albert cuando menciono a la pareja de novios, ella le sonrió desviando la mirada hacia las rosas.

Caminaron en los otros invernaderos, regresaron a caballo a la cabaña algo retirada de la casa principal.

—¿Albert y esta cabaña? Veo tu firma en ella.

—Es mía, y si tiene mi firma, fue el primer trabajo que hice mientras estudiaba, —dijo Albert con una amplia sonrisa—. Esta será nuestra cabaña, aquí nos quedaremos, tiene dos habitaciones con baño, chimenea, y la alacena está llena, George se encargó de comprar víveres, te preparare la cena.

—Pensé que nos quedaríamos en la casa, ¿no sé enojara Margaret?

—Si se enoja me tiene sin cuidado, ella sabe que yo no me quedo en la casa, no tienes de que preocuparte, ponte cómoda, las maletas están en la recamara.

Candy se despidió, con un beso y se fue a la habitación que le indico Albert, la ropa ya estaba acomodada en el closet.

George llegaba a la cabaña, apenado no quería interrumpir a los rubios, pero necesitaba hablar con Albert.

—Sí, George, —Albert noto el nerviosismo de George, sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, solo sonrió y lo invito a pasar.

—William, espero no ser inoportuno, pero el cliente de Italia, quiere hablar contigo, es uno de los hombres más ricos de Italia, su hija pidió que el "Rosedal" fuera el encargado de surtir todas las rosas, que serán rosa pálido y blancas, ya está calculado el porcentaje de rosas que serán para ese evento, pero él quiere hablar contigo mañana, y presentarte la propuesta para hacer un invernadero en Italia, sabes lo que eso significa, expandir el legado de tu madre tal como ella lo soñó, llego a Chicago hace una semana, asuntos de negocios, me acaba de llamar para hacer una cita contigo y verse en Chicago, nos tomara unas horas ir y venir, el parte mañana por la noche a Italia.

Albert se tocaba la barbilla, no quería dejar a Candy sola, mejor dicho cerca de Margaret, Candy bajaba alcanzando a escuchar parte de la conversación.

—Mi amor, por mí no te preocupes, no creo aburrirme en este lugar, además quisiera pasar unas horas con tu tía, aunque ella no pueda hablar, sé que me escuchara.

—¿Estas segura, cariño? Espero no tardarme, pero este cliente es importante, que las rosas sean vistas y admiradas alrededor del mundo era uno de los sueños de mi madre.

—Entonces pasare por ti a las ocho, William, me despido, que descansen.

—Buenas noches, señor Johnson, me dio gusto conocerlo. —George, inclinó la cabeza.

—El gusto es mío, señorita Candy.

Después de cenar y dejar recogida la cocina, se fueron a la sala, sentados en la alfombra frente a la chimenea, con sus copas de vino, antes de hablar Albert, le dio un beso profundo y apasionado a Candy.

—Mi madre, falleció cuando tenía siete años, había estado delicada de salud, se complicó con neumonía, fue… muy rápido. —Candy lo abrazo, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios—, pasaron los días, las semanas, me volví rebelde, deje de acompañar a mi tía y a mi padre a la iglesia, mi madre era muy devota, estar en ese lugar, me hacía recordar a mi madre, me la imaginaba caminando, ayudando a los jóvenes a prepararse para la comunión, las jóvenes que daban el catecismo la buscaban mucho, una de ellas era Margaret, había ocasiones en que se quedaba en casa para hacer preparativos de lo que se fuera a realizar en la iglesia, a mi corta edad no me daba confianza, cuando falleció mi madre venia más seguido, mi tía empezaba a inquietarse, en ocasiones Margaret se quedaba con mi padre, él entro en depresión tras la muerte de mi madre, siento que de ahí se valió Margaret para acercarse a mi padre, no habían pasado seis meses del fallecimiento de mi madre, cuando Margaret se vino a vivir a nuestra casa, le grite a mi padre por eso, lo odie…

«¿Por qué ella papá?, en el colegio me dijeron que tú y ella eran amantes, que engañabas a mi madre con Margaret, y ahora dices que te casaras con ella, no me toques, me iré de la casa lejos de ti y de esa mujer.

—Will, hijo espera… »

Después me entere que mi padre había amanecido en casa de Margaret, pero que no se acordaba como había llegado, eso lo hundió más en la depresión, discutió fuerte con mi tía Elroy, yo estaba escondido debajo de la cama de mi padre, cuando entro mi tía muy molesta.

«—William, explícame lo que me acabo de enterar en la iglesia, es por eso que llegaste temprano y no has querido salir, cómo pudiste fallarle a Priscilla, no ha pasado un año que falleció, sé que eres joven y tal vez más adelante ibas a rehacer tu vida, pero Margaret es una chiquilla tiene diecinueve años, le doblas la edad, ella se ha encargado de decir que pasaste la noche en su casa.

—Elroy, solo te aviso que ella vendrá a vivir a esta casa, pasado el tiempo de luto, nos casaremos…

—¿¡Qué dices!? No puede ser, William, has pensado en mi sobrino, en el dolor que le causaras, decías amar a Priscilla.

—Con un Demonio, Elroy, la amé y la seguiré amando hasta el día en que me muera, no tengo claro que paso en casa de Margaret, no recuerdo como llegué a su casa, me desperté desnudo y con ella en mis brazos.

—¡William! No eres un adolescente, eres un padre, un adulto que sabe que pasara al ir a casa de una mujer que se encontraba sola, sus padres están de viaje, después de la muerte de Priscilla, Margaret no salía de aquí, ¿pasó algo, también aquí?

—¡Maldita sea! Elroy, no iba a faltarle a Priscilla en su propia casa, esto me tiene descolocado, nos casaremos, dormiremos en camas separadas, ella lo sabe, no quiero volver a tocarla, debes creerme que no recuerdo como llegue a su casa, la vi en la iglesia, platicamos y no se más, hasta que me desperté en su casa.

—¿Ella ha aceptado ese trato?, sin obligarte a nada, sé me hace muy sospechoso, tal vez ande tras tu dinero.

—La muerte de mi esposa me sumió en una depresión, fui débil lo reconozco, tenía que ponerle un alto cuando venía a la casa, tengo que reparar mi falta, debes creerme cuando te digo que no recuerdo nada.»

Candy se daba cuenta del dolor que le causaba a Albert recordar su infancia y la actitud de su padre.

—Mi amor, ¿y por qué te escondías en la recamara de tu padre?

—Quería sorprenderlo con Margaret, tenía calculado que días iba ella, en la escuela el chisme se corrió rápido, las burlas de mis compañeros no se hicieron esperar, solo que por ser más alto y bueno para la pelea no me tocaban, Margaret sabía cuándo mi tía estaba en el invernadero o andaba fuera por el negocio, mi tía Elroy tomó las riendas del negocio, ella y mi madre se llevaban muy bien, un mes después de fallecer mi madre, mi padre cambio el testamento dejándome como único heredero y a mi tía Elroy como albacea, entre ella y George se hicieron cargo de mi educación.

—Pero Margaret, ¿logro casarse con tu padre?

—Afortunadamente no, mi padre falleció antes de que se cumpliera un año de la muerte de mi madre, se cayó del caballo, era un día lluvioso recuerdo, mi tía tomo el control de todo con ayuda de George, si Margaret está aquí es por la caridad mía y de mi tía, que no estaba muy de acuerdo, no estoy obligado con ella, nunca se casó con mi padre.

—¿Estaría muy enamorada de tu padre?, para no haberse casado, era muy joven pudo rehacer su vida.

Esas palabras de Candy rondaban en la cabeza de Albert, con el paso de los años, ¿qué retenía a Margaret en el "Rosedal"? Nunca se mostró interesada en aprender su funcionamiento, se conformaba con la ayuda que le daba su tía, sus padres le pidieron que regresara a casa y ella se había negado.

**_Continuará…_**

_¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_NOS LEEMOS XOXO_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3 **_

—Esa pregunta me la he hecho miles de veces, ¿por qué se quedó? Estaba muy claro que mi padre no la quería, dormían en habitaciones separadas y eso que mi padre no recordaba como llego a su casa, tiempo después llegue a pensar que tal vez le puso algo en alguna bebida.

Los vi discutiendo una vez, ella quería casarse cuando antes, a lo que mi padre se negó diciendo que tenía que pasar un año de luto, pero una vez que mi tía menciono si estaba embarazada, ella se puso nerviosa, mi tía le dijo que la llevaría al doctor, Margaret se negó a ir.

—He de confesarte que no le caí bien, sé me hace una mujer extraña, pero dime porque no vienes seguido, estando tu tía en esas condiciones, siendo tu único familiar.

—Estar aquí me hace recordar, odie a mi padre, nunca le perdone que haya traído a Margaret, cuando falleció fue un golpe fuerte para mí, por un tiempo me sentí culpable, deje de hablarle, prefería estar con George y los trabajadores en el invernadero, mi tía me mando a un internado a New York, me dijo que era por mi bien, que me sentiría mejor estando lejos, yo no quería regresar, y mi tía me apoyaba, ella prefería que no viniera, George era el que me visitaba y me ponía al tanto de los negocios. Pero en fechas de navidad tenía que venir, me la pasaba con George, en contadas ocasiones iba unas horas a la iglesia, llevaba la ayuda de mi tía, en víveres, lo menos que pudiera estar en casa, pasada la navidad regresaba a New York.

Ahora que te he contado esa parte de mi familia, me siento aliviado, tal vez debí decirte desde un principio que era el dueño del "Rosedal", la arquitectura es algo que siempre llamo mi atención, diseñar, proyectar, lo que en mi mente se está formando en ese momento, verlo realizado es grandioso, hice mi primer bosquejo de la casita de guardián, mi perro, tenía como cuatro años, mi madre lo mando hacer con un carpintero. La belleza, la firmeza y la utilidad esos tres elementos, están presentes cuando pienso en un proyecto. Mi tía sabía que eso me apasionaba, tal vez por eso no insistió en que regresara hacerme cargo del negocio, lo que tenemos tu y yo ha sido en base a nuestro trabajo, no he tocado dinero de mi herencia, que también incluye acciones esa herencia es de mi abuelo, él cuando era joven viajo mucho a Arabía Saudita cuando empezó todo la euforia por el oro negro, él trabajaba para una compañía petrolera y empezó a comprar acciones, ahora tienen un valor muy alto y todo lo que han generado desde que mi madre falleció tampoco he tocado esa parte, todo eso será para nuestros hijos. —La sola mención de los hijos hizo estremecer a Candy, detalle que no paso por alto Albert.

—Candy, cariño, sino quieres tener hijos, tal vez podemos adoptar, ¿qué es lo que te pasa mi amor? Cada que menciono que quiero casarme contigo, me evades, ¿hay algo que no me has dicho?

Candy sabía que había llegado el momento de abrirse con Albert, no iba a seguir ocultando sus temores, e inseguridades.

—Albert, cuando mis padres se fueron en ese crucero que se accidento, me dejaron con unos amigos, Archie y Annie, ellos son abogados, mis padres iban a estar dos semanas de viaje, asimile su muerte, que Annie y Archie se sorprendieron, ellos y mis padres eran buenos amigos, se iban a fiestas, a un bar juntos, tienen una hija dos años menor que yo, después de perder a mis padres, algo en mi interior cambio, llegue a pensar si yo también moría y dejara a mis hijos huérfanos, no quería que la historia se repitiera, cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad decidí buscar mi propio camino, con lo que me habían dejado mis padres y el fideicomiso, me salí de la casa de Annie y Archie, aunque ellos me rogaron que me quedara que me veían como a una hija, yo necesitaba mi espacio, los visitaba, pero una vez que entre a la carrera me fui alejando de ellos, y la familia de mi padre nunca aceptó a mi madre por ser huérfana, la comunicación con ellos es nula, me había quedado sola, por momentos me aterraba, como si me encontrara en un océano o en un desierto, yo sola en esa inmensidad, solo acompañada del viento, del frio, con el sol quemándome la piel, por los ruidos de un animal cerca, me había jurado no enamorarme, no quería casarme mucho menos pensar en hijos.

—¡Candy!

—Déjame terminar o no podré hacerlo, un día pensé que estaba sola, y Annie la amiga de mi madre me escucho, dije en voz alta que nunca me iba a casar ni tener hijos, no quiera dejarlos huérfanos, Annie me escucho y me mandaron a terapia, me ayudo un poco hablar con la psicóloga, cuando te conocí, pensé que iba hacer pasajero, mientras estudiábamos no me preocupaba, o tal vez porque tenía poco de haber dejado la terapia influyo en verte como pareja no lo sé, paso el tiempo y los temores de formar una familia, hizo que regresaran mis inseguridades.

Albert la abrazo apretándola con su pecho, si él hubiera sabido eso desde el principio no hubiera insistido en lo del matrimonio, la quería y la amaba casados o no, ella era la mujer de su vida.

—Cariño, las posibilidades que la historia de tus padres se repita contigo son muy remotas, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Te apoyare si quieres regresar a terapia, no necesitamos un papel para estar juntos, no volveré a mencionar la palabra matrimonio, te quiero a mi lado hasta que lleguemos a ser viejitos y me tengas que gritar porque mis oídos ya no escucharan bien tu preciosa voz. Los negocios se pueden quedar para la beneficencia, tal vez tenga que formar una fundación, alguien tiene que beneficiarse con mi legado.

Candy sintió un nudo en el estómago, Albert le estaba dejando claro que no le insistiría en pedirle que se casara con ella y eso le había dolido, las palabras de su amiga Paty llegaban a su mente, ¿si llegara otra mujer? Candy sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, Albert tenía razón debía regresar a terapia y vencer sus temores, Albert quería formar una familia y tener hijos, sus hijos serian herederos de una cuantiosa fortuna, económicamente su futuro estaba asegurado.

«Albert quedo huérfano como yo, y él salió adelante gracias al apoyo de su tía y George, sus padres al igual que los míos también se amaban, ambos formaron su propia familia, sin pensar siquiera que dejarían a sus hijos huérfanos, ¿por qué sigo dudando? Tengo a mi lado a un hombre maravilloso»

Candy quería decirle a Albert que si quería casarse pero las palabras no le salían, reconocía que sus miedos podían más. Albert noto en sus ojos algo de temor, la ayudaría a vencer sus miedos y tal vez más adelante ella aceptaría casándose con él.

Albert beso su cuello, la acostó en la alfombra mientras la besaba, quería hacerla olvidar, poco a poco se fueron despojando de su ropa, lo que no pude decirle con palabras Candy, se lo dijo con su cuerpo entregándose completamente, respondiendo cada caricia de Albert, conocían cada parte de sus cuerpos, se amaron como si fuera la primera vez, los gemidos de Candy diciendo su nombre, lo excitaban, mientras él recorría el cuerpo de Candy dejando un camino húmedo de besos.

Una silueta en la ventana era testigo de esa entrega, ella no se había dado cuenta en que momento empezó acariciar su cuerpo, ella lo deseaba, desde el momento en que dejo de ser un adolescente para convertirse en un hombre, su cuerpo pareciera que fue cincelado, era un hombre muy atractivo, sabía que muchas señoritas morían por él siendo un adolescente, los celos que sentía cuando lo veía platicar con ellas, cuando lo vio en su habitación mientras se bañaba, esa imagen la acompañaría desde entonces en sus sueños, escurriendo el agua por su cuerpo varonil, cuando sus ojos se posaron en su entrepierna, y su cuerpo reacciono, desde ese momento se dijo que sería de ella.

Dos amantes corazones eran ajenos a lo que pasara afuera, la noche era fría, estaban abrazados con sus piernas entrelazadas.

—Mi amor, me llevas al cielo, —dijo Albert con su voz ronca, acariciando el rostro de Candy, besando su frente, estaba extasiado.

—Cariño tú no te quedas atrás, siempre haces que mi cuerpo vibre y pida más. —Le dijo Candy sonrojada.

—Y yo encantado de complacerte, mi vida. —Haciendo un guiño Albert y tomándola en brazos, para llevarla a la habitación.

Amanecía con un aire helado y un cielo azul claro, se veían todavía los vestigios de la nieve, Albert y Candy desayunaban.

—¿Estás segura mi amor?

— Si, mi amor, me quedare con tu tía un rato aunque no pueda hablarme, me encantaría ir al orfanato. —Albert se sorprendió al saber que Candy quería conocer el hogar de Pony.

—Jimmy y Tom están a tu disposición, si quieres conocer más la propiedad ellos te guiaran.

—No quisiera molestarlos, ellos están trabajando, el cuidado de las rosas…

—La rosa que más me importa es la que tengo a mi lado y es la más importante, descuida ellos ya están enterados que serán tus cuidadores, son de mi entera confianza solamente en manos de ellos y George te dejaría, la otra persona seria mi tía, por eso me he empeñado que reciba el mejor trato han venido especialistas, gracias a las terapias ha habido mejoría para que pueda caminar o que recupere el habla.

Albert llevaba a Candy a la casa para saludar a su tía, el movimiento en la casa empezaba desde temprano, la señora Elroy esperaba a su sobrino, George le había avisado que saldría con William rumbo a Chicago. Y que Candy se quedaría en el racho.

—¡Buenos días tía! —La enfermera salió un momento para darles privacidad. Candy se quedara un rato contigo, tal vez después salga a caminar con Jimmy y Tom, la señora Elroy solo parpadeo, Albert se retiró despidiéndose con un beso apasionado no le importo que su tía lo viera, provocando el sonrojo de Candy y en él una sonrisa al ver a su mujer apenada.

—Te acompaño.

—No hace falta, afuera el aire esta helado y tu nariz cada vez está más roja.

Candy se llevó su dedo a la nariz, la llegada del invierno acompañado del descenso de la temperatura, no podía evitar que su nariz se pusiera roja como la de un reno.

—Es algo que no puedo evitar con la llegada del invierno, ni el mejor maquillaje me ayuda, tal vez debería disfrazarme del reno de Santa. —Dijo Candy abrazándose a Albert riéndose.

—Ja, ja, ja compraremos un gorrito que tenga astas, pero no dejare que te lleve Santa, sobre mi cadáver.

—Ja, ja, ja

La señora Elroy quiso reírse con ellos por las ocurrencias de su sobrino, nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera y eso brillo en sus ojos que vio hace cuatro años cuando la vino a ver por su accidente no había desaparecido al contrario estaba más brillante, su rostro reflejaba esa felicidad pero había algo que no podía descifrar su instinto se lo decía.

George esperaba a Albert dentro de la camioneta, Albert apresuro su paso para no encontrarse con su madrastra. Margaret observaba por la ventana, se había quedado en su habitación pensando que Candy lo despediría.

—William, no dejare que seas de nadie, tienes que ser mío, solo mío.

«Con esa ropa, ese cuerpo esculpido por los mismos dioses, su caminar elegante con seguridad… verlo haciéndole el amor a esa mujer»

Margaret no se había dado cuenta que había apretado con tanta fuerza la copa de vino que termino por romperla, haciéndose unas pequeñas cortadas en la mano. Necesitaba salir de casa y no ver a Candy, la odiaba, verla en brazos de William recorriendo su cuerpo, no pudo conciliar el sueño, había amanecido de mal humor, su espejo estaba estrellado, esa escena la había llenado de rabia, llego a su habitación molesta arrojo al espejo el cenicero, el estruendo fue tan fuerte, que la tranquilidad que reinaba en la casa se vio interrumpida abruptamente, pero nadie se atrevió a acercarse a la habitación de Margaret, la escuchaban caminar y hablar, suponían que se encontraba bien, era otros de sus arranques pero este había sido de otra magnitud, esperarían que se calmara para entrar a la habitación.

Margaret no había amanecido de buen humor, por lo que los empleados sabían que escucharían gritos y reclamos de ella durante el día, pero como ocurría siempre que eso pasaba ella después los dejaba entrar para la limpieza de la habitación, esta vez no los dejo pasar, estuvo encerrada hasta que William se fue.

Sé dirijo a la habitación de Elroy, alcanzo a escuchar lo que Candy le decía, sobre arquitectura.

—Buenos días Candy, señora Elroy, voy a salir un momento, espero no tardarme.

Candy nuevamente sintió ese escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, se ajustó su chamarra, mirando hacia la puerta, Gracie la enfermera salió al pasillo, después de unos minutos regreso, mirando a la señora Elroy.

—Ya se fue señora Elroy, abajo esta Dorothy, me quedare en el pasillo. —Dijo Gracie saliendo de prisa, pero se detuvo por el llamado de Candy.

—¿Sucede algo Gracie? —Hablo Candy con la voz temblorosa, Margaret la ponía nerviosa.

— No, señorita, todo está bien. —Gracie se retiró cerrando la puerta.

Candy escuchó su nombre en voz de la señora Elroy, giro su rostro con los ojos expresivos, no estaba soñando, la señora Elroy había hablado fuerte y claro.

—¡Bienvenida Candy! Estas sorprendida, ¿verdad? Pero no tenemos tiempo, William no sabe que hablo, solo las enfermeras que me cuidan, Dorothy y George son de mi confianza, tienes que llevarte a William de aquí y no regresar jamás, esa mujer está loca, ella me aventó de las escaleras, quería matarme, le dije que William no regresaría que se quedaría en la universidad y haría su vida en New York o en otro lugar.

—¡¿Qué dice, señora Elroy?! —Dijo Candy sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Lo que oyes hija, William tiene que irse de aquí contigo, después del accidente deje que pensaran que había perdido el habla, no podía dejar que esa mujer le hiciera algo a William, por eso he puesto todo de mi parte para tener movilidad en mis brazos y piernas.

Ella está obsesionada con él, la forma en que lo miraba puso en alerta mis sentidos, en las vacaciones de navidad, le pedí que viniera, sorprendí a Margaret en la habitación de mi sobrino, no de la forma que te estas imaginando, él estaba en la ducha pero dejo la puerta abierta, ella entro sin tocar, y lo observaba, por esa razón mantenía a William alejado, cuando decidió que se quedaría en New York, apoye su decisión, Margaret pensaba que iba a regresar, pero le dije que no y discutimos por eso, me aventó de las escaleras, me tomo por sorpresa, desperté en el hospital, pero recordaba que había pasado, William fue informado y vino, alcance a escribir que no se preocupara, que él estaría mejor en New York.

Margaret se pone de mal humor cuando sale William en una revista contigo, ya son conocidas sus rabietas la habitación termina echa un desastre, pero anoche algo paso que la enfureció, ella no está bien, solo está aquí por la ayuda que le damos, si William se entera de lo que me hizo, no quiero imaginar la metería a la cárcel.

—Nunca pensó en denunciarla, es grave lo que hizo, atentar contra su vida, usted pudo haber muerto y Albert nunca sabría la verdad.

—Solo una persona vio todo, fue Dorothy, esa fiel muchacha no se ha separado de mí, llego a esta casa siendo una chiquilla, William ya es un hombre desde pequeño le vi ese pasión por la arquitectura, no le iba a truncar sus sueños, dejándolo aquí, el racho está en buenas manos con George al frente, tal vez más adelante sus hijos se hagan cargo del "Rosedal".

Ese comentario hizo que Candy sintiera una opresión en el pecho, no pudo mirar a la tía de Albert, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para la señora Elroy.

—Llegó la señora —dijo Gracie asustada— abajo están Tom y Jimmy.

—Ve hija, Margaret no soporta que los empleados entren a la casa. —Candy se despidió y salió no quería que Tom y Jimmy fueran regañados, sabía que la fiel Dorothy los había entretenido mientras ella hablaba con la señora Elroy.

—Tom, Jimmy saben…

—¡Hola Jimmy, listo para el paseo! —Grito Candy desde la escalera para callar a Margaret.

—Si señorita, él es mi hermano Tom.

—Dime Candy Jimmy en eso quedamos, tú también Tom, vayámonos quiero conocer todo el lugar.

Esa alegría que mostraba Candy, contagio a Tom y Jimmy, ellos sabían que no podían entrar a la casa, pero Dorothy había insistido, afuera estaba fresco para que esperaran, los tres se fueron en una camioneta, había una parte que Candy no vio, era el lago.

—Este lugar es el paraíso, es hermoso, la propiedad es muy extensa en primavera se verá aun más hermosa llena de aves, y otros animalitos.

—Si Candy, en primavera pareciera que no es el mismo lugar, todo cobra vida. —Menciono Tom emocionado— Nos dijo el joven William que quieres conocer el hogar, podemos ir y llevar los víveres que siempre manda la señora Elroy.

—¿Hay muchos niños?

—Doce en total, el más pequeño tiene tres años, y el mayor diez —dijo Tom— te encantara el lugar.

—Y que estamos esperando, vamos por los víveres, ¿podemos llevar algo para la cena de navidad?

—Ya está todo incluido por la señora Elroy, solo recogemos y nos vamos al hogar —los ojos de Jimmy brillaron con solo saber que iría al hogar de Pony.

En Chicago en un restaurante de lujo se encontraba Albert con Enzo Cabassi un magnate de los medios de comunicación, era tal su riqueza que sus hijos y futuros nietos y bisniestos pueden vivir tranquilamente sin trabajar.

—Enzo, espero haya sido tu estancia agradable en Chicago. —Dijo Albert con media sonrisa.

—Si, William, sé que eres escurridizo, son pocos los que saben que eres el dueño del "Rosedal", mi hija vio las imágenes de la boda del príncipe de Inglaterra, y dijo quiero esas rosas y como comprenderás no pude negarme, tengo tres hijos, dos varones y mi princesa Alessia, viendo las fotos, y que mencionaran el "Rosedal" como proveedor de las rosas, dije porque no hacer negocios y traer las rosas a Italia y aquí estamos.

—Te agradezco la confianza, Enzo. George ya me puso al tanto…

—Déjame explicarme, perdón que te interrumpa, yo solo quiero una mínima participación el veinte por ciento, el negocio será siendo tuyo en su mayoría, viendo con George la logística que haces desde Chicago para el mundo es impresionante, las rosas llegan frescas como si acabaran de ser cortadas, eso me dejo sorprendido si tenemos las rosas en Europa te puedes ahorrar bastante en cuanto al traslado de las mismas.

—Si, es toda una logística, mi otro negocio a la par del "Rosedal", es el transporte de paquetería "Inside" ellos son los encargados de hacer que las rosas lleguen en buen estado, eso habla de nuestro trabajo, y el negocio de transporte ha levantado, he tenido que comprar más vehículos para darnos abasto con la demanda, eso habla de nuestro trabajo, todo llega en tiempo y forma. Y ser los proveedores de las rosas de la boda del Príncipe, eso nos abrió muchas puertas, como te decía George me puso al tanto, no tengo inconveniente de asociarme contigo, pero de aquí en adelante todo será supervisado por George, nos tomara tiempo buscar el lugar adecuado y el cultivo de las flores.

—Si, lo sé, pero ya tengo en mente tres lugares con extensión de terreno, solo que George se dé una vuelta a Italia pasando estas fechas de decembrinas.

George y Albert se despedían de Enzo, caminaron hacia el estacionamiento cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a George.

—Señor Johnson, ¿es usted? —Con dificultad para respirar dijo Mateo acercándose a George y Albert.

—¡Mateo! Tanto tiempo sin verte, no sabía que estabas en Chicago. —Un George sorprendido de verlo.

—No estoy en Chicago señor Johnson, vivo en los Ángeles, señor quisiera hablar con ustedes, no tendré otra oportunidad para hacerlo y al verlo creo que fue una señal para hablar lo que he callado todo este tiempo.

George miro a Albert que no entendía bien lo que pasaba, pero por la expresión de Mateo debía ser algo delicado, hacía muchos años que no lo veía, cuando él le pidió una carta de recomendación aludiendo que no podía seguir trabajando allí, la muerte de sus patrones fue muy dolorosa para él, eso le había dicho y él sin pensarlo le dio la carta y su liquidación.

**_Continuará…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 4_**

Mateo guio a George y Albert a un pequeño bar, por la hora que era había mesas vacías, se sentaron al fondo, Mateo se mostraba nervioso.

—Tú dirás Mateo, hace tiempo que no sabía de ti. —Dijo George tomando de su vaso de agua.

—Joven William, han pasado tantos años, creo que no se acuerda de mí, yo era el encargado del establo.

—Los recuerdos son vagos, pero para serte sincero, estoy intrigado con lo que vas a decirnos, te escucho. —Albert dio un pequeño trago de su bebida.

—Sé que debí ser sincero con usted señor George, pero esa mujer me amenazo con acusarme de violación, bueno pues yo me asuste, esa mujer está loca.

—¿A quién te refieres, Mateo? —Pregunto George que sus sentidos se habían puesto en alerta sospechando a que mujer se refería Mateo.

—Hablo de Margaret, esa mujer desde que falleció la señora Priscilla, siempre iba al establo eso me ponía nervioso, a ella no le gustaban los caballos, llegue a pensar que les quería hacer daño, por eso siempre estaba al pendiente de ellos, después del que patrón la llevo a la casa grande, ella iba a provocarme al establo, se desvestía delante de mí, por eso señor Johnson le pedí que pusiera a otro en el establo, pero los caballos estaban acostumbrados a mí, me las ingenie para no estar solo y busque a otro trabajador, eso lo recuerda ¿verdad?

—Si Mateo, recuerdo que dijiste que necesitabas ayuda, el señor William había comprado tres caballos meses antes, no vi nada raro en eso.

—Cuando la señora Margaret se dio cuenta que estaba acompañado, se molestó bastante, ya no iba seguido al establo, pero un día llego muy molesta y nos gritó, eso asusto a David y se fue, volví a quedarme solo, lo que les voy a decir no me ha dejado en paz, —dijo Mateo con una cara de preocupación— cuando la señora Margaret se enteró que David se había ido, no dudo en ir al establo, la misma escena empezaba a quitarse la ropa, así pasaron unos días, debí irme de inmediato cuando ella se dio cuenta que estaba solo de nuevo, el día de la tragedia donde falleció su señor padre joven William, estaba nublado, se aproximaba una tormenta, los caballos estaban nerviosos, se fue la luz, un rayo alumbro el establo cuando la vi parada en medio del establo, quitándose la ropa, me tomo por sorpresa, se me fue encima, me rompió la camisa, en eso otro rayo volvió alumbrar y vi al patrón, ella empezó a decir que yo la había provocado, el patrón saco a unos de los caballos y salió a todo galope la tormenta ya arreciaba.

Mateo se tomó de un trago la bebida, ante la mirada de sorpresa de George y Albert, lo que acaba de contarles no daban crédito, George sabia del accidente de la señora Elroy y había callado porque ella se lo pidió, tenían que proteger a Albert eso le había dicho.

—Y ya saben cómo termino esa salida del patrón, —Albert sintió un dolor en su corazón, él por mucho tiempo se culpó de esa muerte, por eso había decido permanecer lejos, unas lágrimas quisieron salir, él se las limpio con el dedo— fue una tragedia, causada por esa mujer, le juro joven William por lo más sagrado que son mis hijos, que nunca toque a esa mujer, yo tome otro caballo y salí tras el patrón, pero antes esa mujer me grito que si decía algo me acusaría de violación, después del fallecimiento del patrón deje pasar unos días y me fui, ya no supe más de Margaret.

—¿Por qué callaste todo este tiempo? —Dijo Albert con la voz entrecortada.

—Joven William, yo tenía veinte años en ese entonces y me asuste, pensé que no me creerían, estaba reciente la muerte de la señora Priscilla, y todos andábamos cabizbajos, veíamos al patrón con tristeza, pensábamos que se iba a enfermar, a todos nos tomó por sorpresa que se llevara a vivir a Margaret, pensábamos que con esa mujer el señor William estaría de mejor ánimo pero no fue así y veíamos como se iba consumiendo poco a poco, ¿Margaret se fue del Rosedal?

—No, Mateo ella sigue allí —contesto George consternado por lo que se acaba de enterar.

—¡¿Pero por qué?! —Dijo Mateo con una exclamación tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el lugar, las pocas personas que se encontraban en el lugar, miraron con discreción, al fondo donde se encontraban tres caballeros.

—Yo tenía siete años cuando falleció primero mi madre y luego mi padre, me sentí culpable todo este tiempo por su muerte, tal vez por eso mi tía no le pidió que se marchara, aunque a mí nunca me cayó bien, pero después de esto que nos acabas de decir, ella se tendrá que irse del Rosedal, si antes no la toleraba ahora menos.

George se acomodó en su asiento, si William se enterara de lo que le hizo a su tía, no quería pensar cómo iba a reaccionar y eso lo tenía nervioso.

—Debe tener cuidado joven con esa mujer, algo no anda bien con ella, —dijo Mateo señalando con su dedo su cabeza— No sé qué era lo que pretendía acosándome, se escucha esto fuera de lugar un hombre acosado por una mujer, pero créame joven William, señor Johnson, yo nunca la toque, lamento mucho que su padre haya presenciado esa escena y no pude evitar que se subiera al caballo, me quede petrificado cuando lo vi, no supe reaccionar a tiempo, hasta cuando el caballo relincho para salir desatado con el patrón. Su señor padre al ver el mal tiempo que se avecinaba, él siempre iba a ver a los caballos para tranquilizarlos, en ocasiones se quedaba a dormir y les platicaba, es así como los animales se quedaban quietos.

—No fue tu culpa Mateo, no sé porque mi padre subió al caballo en esas circunstancias el clima no era el adecuado, recuerdo esa lluvia y los rayos alumbrando como si el cielo fuera a partirse y caernos encima.

—¿Dónde trabajas? —Pregunto Albert, sintió su cuerpo más liviano, esa culpa lo había seguido por años, al saber que la muerte de su padre fue una cadena de hechos, pero si alguien era culpable esa era Margaret.

—Trabajo en una empacadora en los Ángeles soy supervisor, aquí tiene mis datos —Mateo le dio una tarjeta.

Albert y George se despidieron de Mateo, no hablaron durante un tiempo, la noticia que les dio Mateo, apenas lo estaban procesando, por la mente de Albert paso si Margaret había hecho lo mismo con su padre, sacudió la cabeza, George sabía lo que estaba pensando William.

—No sabes, si actuó de la misma manera con tu padre —dijo George interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Albert— No es difícil saber que estás pensando.

—¿En tus ratos libres lees las cartas o tiene una bola de cristal? —Respondió Albert con una sonrisa, provocando una carcajada de George como pocas veces lo vio reír, hasta toser por el comentario— me leíste la mente, pero eso no lo sabremos, ya quiero llegar y ver a Candy la he extrañado, solo son unas horas pero siento que fue una eternidad. —Albert suspiro después de este comentario.

—Estas enamorado William, y eso se nota a lo lejos, nos tocara algo de tráfico en la carretera.

Mientras Albert y George se quedaban atorados en la carretera a causa de un accidente, Candy se despedía de la señorita Pony y hermana María.

—Cuando gustes visitarnos esta es tú casa Candy —dijo la señorita Pony con una sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, es un lugar muy lindo, realmente me he relajado, hacía mucho que no probaba una comida tan deliciosa y la tarta de plátano ni se diga.

—Estaremos encantadas de recibirte, Candy, nosotros estamos muy agradecidas con la familia Andrew, y lamentamos mucho el accidente de la señora Elroy, ella nos visita más seguido, la ampliación del orfanato fue gracias a ellos, aquí tienes tu casa, —ratifico la señorita Pony.

Candy llegaba acompañada de Tom y Jimmy al Rosedal, entraron por la puerta de la cocina, Jimmy y Tom temerosos de encontrarse con Margaret, se quedaron afuera.

—Adelante, vamos a tomar una taza de chocolate, —los invito Candy a pasar.

—Creo que hasta aquí señorita Candy, no queremos causar molestias —dijo Tom dándole vueltas a su sombrero con sus dedos.

—Nada de eso, ustedes me acompañaran —Tom y Jimmy se miraron, se encogieron de hombres con una media sonrisa.

Candy, escuchaba atenta a los chicos, Jimmy estaba por ingresar a la preparatoria y Tom estaba por concluir sus estudios universitarios. Candy los alentaba a que siguieran preparándose la oportunidad que tenían solo se presenta una vez en la vida.

—Así es señorita Candy, eso mismo dicen nuestras madres, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad que nos brinda la familia Andrew.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —la voz fuerte de Margaret, los tomo por sorpresa a los tres— saben perfectamente que no pueden estar dentro de la casa.

—Yo los invite Margaret, hasta donde sé está propiedad es de Albert —el mismo tono de voz que usara Margaret uso Candy levantándose de la mesa.

—Hay por favor acabas de llegar y ya te sientes la dueña de los patitos —le grito Margaret a Candy.

Tom y Jimmy se miraban entre ellos, notaron por estar cerca de Margaret su aliento alcohólico.

—No sé preocupe por nosotros señorita Candy, no queremos causar molestias —dijo Tom

—De ninguna manera ustedes son mis invitados, y no estamos molestando a nadie que yo sepa. —le respondió Candy ya molesta por la actitud de Margaret.

Dorothy había escuchado el grito de Margaret por lo que se dirigió a la cocina quedándose en la puerta.

—Tú no debes estar dentro de la casa, esta es mi propiedad —grito Margaret

—Hasta donde sé usted nunca se casó con el señor Andrew y si está aquí en este momento es por la caridad de mi novio y la señora Elroy nada más.

—Esto es colmo, no sé qué te vio William, eres una mocosa insolente, él solo se divierte contigo…

—¿Margaret por qué sigues en el Rosedal?, ¿qué te detiene a quedarte?

Esas preguntas enfurecieron a Magaret, que esa mujer se atreviera a cuestionarla, tomo una taza de la mesa y se le lanzo a Candy.

—¡No! —grito Tom que estaba cerca de Margaret, tomando del brazo con fuerza, provocando que ella gritara de dolor.

—¿Qué está pasando, aquí? —La voz fuerte de Albert cimbro la cocina.

La frente de Candy empezaba a sangrar, Albert al ver que Candy no reaccionaba se preocupó.

—Ella me insulto William —respondió Margaret

—No es cierto joven William —dijo Jimmy sorprendido por lo que hizo Margaret— la señora Margaret se molestó porque estábamos acompañando a la señorita Candy, mientras usted llegaba y le lanzo esa taza con chocolate.

—¡Cállate!, ¡mocoso insolente!, ella me provoco.

—Mi amor, déjame verte la frente, ve por la enferma de mi tía Dorothy, por favor —dijo Albert preocupado.

—Suficiente daño has hecho Margaret, —se escuchó la voz de la tía abuela, girándose todos a verla de pie con un bastón— George háblale a la policía, es tiempo que esta mujer pague por lo que hizo al aventarme por las escaleras y ahora querer hacerle daño a Candy.

—Ja, ja, ja ¿quién te va a creer eso Elroy?

—Yo vi todo, Margaret —contesto Dorothy

—Margaret —dijo William sin dejar de abrazar a Candy— nos encontramos a Mateo en Chicago, y él nos dijo ¿quieres que te diga?

Albert al ver al nerviosismo de Margaret, sabía que Mateo no había mentido.

—Ahora pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi tía, por lastima te tenía en este lugar, pero ya no, te quiero lejos de mi familia, lastimaste a mi novia y eso no puede quedarse así.

—William, ella me provoco, y Mateo miente, él me buscaba…

—¡No mientas!, Margaret, se lo que hacías en el establo con Mateo, mi padre te vio desnuda y tomo el caballo ese día fatídico, yo me culpe muchas veces por la muerte de mi padre, pero tú la provocaste, ahora me entero que intestaste matar a mi tía.

La señora Elroy se llevó las manos a la boca, ella sabía cuánto había sufrido su sobrino culpándose de la muerte de su padre, no quería causarle otro dolor al saber que Margaret era la causante de su accidente.

—William tu eres mío, ella te separo de mí, —dijo Margaret mirando a Elroy con rabia— todos estos años esperaba tu regreso.

—¿¡Qué dices, mujer!? Yo nunca te di motivos siquiera para que pensaras que estaba interesado en ti, en la mujer que embaucó a mi padre, te hiciste amiga de mi madre y te metiste a esta casa, solo porque mi padre amaneció en tu cama, él ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que había pasado, muy extraño, ¿no?, que él no se acordara y eso lo estaba matando, lo sumió en una depresión por haberle fallado a mi madre.

—Llego la policía William —dijo George entrando seguido por los policías.

—Llévensela señores, George no quiero que salga de la cárcel, no le perdonare haber lastimado a mi tía y a Candy.

—¡William! Yo te amo, he esperado tanto tiempo a que regresaras, pero esa vieja bruja te alejo de mi lado. —gritaba Margaret

—No quiero verla más en esta casa, Dorothy que te ayuden a empacar sus cosas y las mandas a su casa, por favor.

Margaret, forcejeaba con los policías, le gritaba a William, que la escuchara, Candy era atendida por la enfermera, la taza había rozado su ceja.

—¿Estas segura que no es grave el golpe, Gracie? —Pregunto Albert preocupado

—No, señor, tendrá un pequeño moretón, la señorita logro esquivar el golpe, la taza le rozo la ceja.

—Vamos a la sala, mi amor, tía acompáñanos. Tía me sorprendiste caminando.

—Hijo, fue un proceso, puse mucho de mi parte, pero lo importante era sacarte de aquí, yo me había dado cuenta cómo te miraba Margaret, ella pagara el daño que hizo, preferí aguantarla aquí, y tenerla vigilada, a correrla y que se fuera a New York a seguirte ese era mi mayor temor, mientras yo estuviera en cama no podía hacer nada, si ella hubiera decidido seguirte, al enemigo hay que tenerlo cerca.

Ustedes deben regresar a New York, nos iremos al hogar de Pony a pasar nochebuena.

—Me parece una excelente idea Tía, ¿qué dices cariño?

—Yo encantada, es un hermoso lugar.

~Hogar de Pony~

—¡Señorita Pony! ¡Hermana María! —Gritaban los niños del hogar corriendo a la estancia donde se encontraban sus madres, cociendo las muñecas con retazo de telas para las niñas, carritos de madera para los niños.

—El árbol ya está listo vengan a verlo pronto, —grito una de las niñas con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Vamos, señorita Pony —los niños iban detrás de sus madres emocionados.

—¡Oh, qué bonito! —exclamo la hermana María.

El árbol llegaba al techo, lucía una cadena formada de papel periódico alrededor, les pegaron estrellitas de colores dibujadas y pintadas por ellos, dando la imagen de luces de colores, las esferas eran sustituidas por los dibujos de los niños, que habían hecho dibujos de sus madres, y se habían dibujado ellos mismos, estrellas, Santa Claus, calcetines de ellos, algunos con algún parche, les pidieron a sus madres que les pusieran sus nombres. Ellos siempre se encargaban de decorar el árbol, Jimmy y Tom les llevaban el árbol, ellos tenían las cartas que le enviaban a Santa Claus, Tom y Jimmy ahorraban para comprarles sus regalos a los niños del hogar.

Anochecía cuando la familia Ardlay llegaba al hogar, iba ser una sorpresa para sus madres cuando vieran a la señora Elroy.

—Pero que sorpresa más agradable, señora Elroy —dijo la señorita Pony— esto es un milagro verla de pie.

—Un verdadero milagro, señorita Pony, hermana María —respondió la señora Elroy

—Pasen, pasen están en su casa, —una señorita Pony emocionada de ver a la señora Elroy caminando.

—¡Tom! ¡Jimmy! —Gritaron los niños al mismo tiempo— ¡hola Candy!

—Hola niños, —contesto Candy abrazando a todos, ante la mirada de Albert que le sonreía.

Los niños se pusieron su vestimenta blanca y se formaron para entrar a la capilla, adentro los esperaban la señora Elroy, George, Dorothy, Tom, Jimmy, Albert y Candy, la hermana María estaba en el piano entonando noche de paz, cuando los niños hacían su entrada cantando, unos llevaban una estrella de cartón pintada de amarillo, otros iban de pastores.

_Noche de paz, noche de amor_

_Letra en español_

_Autorː Joseph Mohr_

_Noche de paz, noche de amor,_

_Todo duerme alrededor_

_entre los astros que esparcen su luz_

_viene anunciando al niño Jesús_

_Brilla la estrella de paz_

_Brilla la estrella de paz._

_Noche de paz, noche de amor,_

_Todo duerme alrededor,_

_Sólo velan en la oscuridad_

_Los pastores que en el campo están;_

_Y la estrella de Belén_

_Y la estrella de Belén._

_Noche de paz, noche de amor;_

_Todo duerme alrededor;_

_sobre el Santo Niñito Jesús_

_Una estrella esparce su luz,_

_Brilla sobre el Rey,_

_Brilla sobre el Rey._

_Noche de paz, noche de amor_

_Todo duerme alrededor_

_Fieles velando allí en Belén_

_Los pastores, la Madre también_

_Y la estrella de paz,_

_y la estrella de paz._

Después de cantar villancicos, acompañados de le hermana María, salieron formados para dirigirse al comedor, donde degustaron la cena preparada por sus madres, los niños tomaban té de frutas y los adultos vino, Albert fue el encargado de oficiar el brindis. Los Ardlay se despidieron después de que los niños se durmieran, para poder acomodar los regalos en el pino.

_**Continuará...**_

_**¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

New York

Albert y Candy regresaban después de pasar navidad en Lakewood, y quedarse más tiempo, cancelando su viaje, para disfrutar más su estancia con su tía.

George se encargaría de que Margaret pagara el daño que le había causado a la señora Elroy, a mediados de enero George viajaría a Italia para empezar la expansión del "Rosedal".

Candy había regresado a sus terapias, se dio cuenta que se estaba ahogando ella sola en un vaso de agua, había vencido sus temores, estaba dispuesta a formar una familia con Albert, después de un mes de terapia, estaba lista para dar el paso más importante de su vida.

Preparo una cena romántica, Albert estaba por llegar de viaje, checaba los detalles, el champagne en la hielera, había puesto pétalos rosa pálido esparcidos en la mesa, dejando tres rosas juntas en una esquina, se vio en el espejo dejo su cabello suelto, su vestido tiene la dosis justa de romanticismo y feminidad, cuando escucho que la puerta se abría.

—¡Bienvenido! —le dijo dejando a Albert boquiabierto, el corazón de Albert dio un vuelco, una semana fuera, sin ella a su lado, la había extrañado.

—¡Candy! —Los dos se abrazaron, él busco sus labios con desesperación— estás hermosa mi amor, nos vamos a cenar.

—He preparado la cena, mi amor, —Candy lo tomo de la mano guiando al comedor.

—¡Cielos!, mi amor, estoy extasiado, te extrañe demasiado, si los inversionistas no se ponían de acuerdo, iba a salir corriendo para New York, un día más sin ti no iba a resistirlo.

Albert abrió la bebida, brindaron, esa fecha era importante para ellos, fue cuando él le pidió que fuera su novia, Candy servía la mesa.

—Mi amor parece que fue ayer cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia, pensaba llevarte a cenar, y tú me sorprendiste a mí.

—Todavía hay otra sorpresa, pero esa será después de cenar —le dijo Candy coqueta.

—Voy hacerte el amor toda la noche —le respondió Albert haciendo un guiño.

—Ahora quiero vendarte los ojos, no te muevas, voy a poner música. —Albert se quedó sentado con los ojos vendados esperando a Candy.

Se escuchaba la música de fondo, Candy le dice que se ponga de pie, lo lleva a la sala, había pétalos de rosa pálido en la sala, ella le quita la venda de los ojos.

—¿Quiere ser el padre de mis hijos? —Le pregunto Candy con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, al cambiar de posición Albert vio el letrero en la repisa con luces alrededor, "MARRY ME", se quedó estático, viendo el letrero, la apretó a su pecho besándola como si fuera su primer beso, no quería separarse de ella.

—¡Dios, mi amor! He esperado tanto tiempo este momento, me casaría hoy mismo contigo —le respondió cargándola y volviéndola a besar.

Dos años después

Lakewood

Albert y Candy llegaban a Lakewood para celebrar navidad y el primer año de su hija Emily Rose. Emily había nacido el 25 de diciembre, era idéntica a su madre, para celebrar la navidad habían invitado al matrimonio Cornwell y a su hija con el novio.

—Albert ayúdame con Emily, hay que poner un cerco al pino, es la segunda vez que jala las luces.

—Mi amor estaré al pendiente, quédate tranquila no es bueno para él bebe que te angusties aunque tienes dos meses todavía. La llevare un rato afuera en el carrito, hace buen clima.

—Solo abrígala bien, mientras preparamos la cena, los Cornwell andan en los invernaderos con George.

—Vamos hija, así son los niños inquietos —dijo la abuela Elroy desde su mecedora, ya podía caminar sin la ayuda del bastón, no volvió a mencionarse el nombre de Margaret en la casa.

—¿Cómo te has sentido en este embarazo?

—Mucho mejor tía —respondió Candy— al menos no vamos a salir corriendo al hospital en la cena de navidad, solo de recordar, que se interrumpió porque rompí fuente.

—Sí, hija, solo de acordarme de la cara de mi sobrino, se quedó paralizado por un momento, después del susto ahora se desvive por su hija.

Entre plática y plática Candy y la señora Elroy con la ayuda de Dorothy, preparaban la cena, arreglaban la mesa, en colores rojos y verdes, ponían la periquera de Emily cerca de su padre, él no quería separarse de ella.

Se abría la puerta de madera, entrando los Cornwell, George y Albert cargando a Emily.

—Candy, es un hermoso lugar, —dijo Annie encantada de estar alejada de la ciudad.

—Sí, se respira aire puro, nada que ver con la ciudad —respondió Archie.

—Me alegro que les haya gustado, aquí tienen su casa, cuando gusten venir.

—Gracias, señora Elroy —respondieron los Cornwell.

Se sentaron en la mesa, brindaron, degustaron la cena, la pequeña Emily empezó a cabecear, su papá la tomo en sus brazos, para que durmiera, Candy sabía que iba hacer imposible quitárselas de los brazos, a su esposo le gustaba tenerla dormida en sus brazos, mientras le canta una canción de cuna. Después de cenar pasaron a la sala, la señora Elroy se despidió, Albert la acompaño, mientras cargaba a Emily.

—Déjala en mi habitación William, todavía está la pequeña cuna, no despertara en toda la noche, anduvo caminando todo el día.

—¿Está segura tía? —pregunto Albert.

—Sí, hijo, anda baja con Candy y sus amigos. —le respondió, ella estaba encantada con su nieta, a veces viaja a New York y se quedaba una semana, tenerla en Lakewood era su felicidad.

Albert iba bajando las escaleras cuando escucho que empezaban a entonar villancicos, Candy y Annie tenían buena voz, su hija le hacía coro junto con su novio.

Cantaban los peces en el río, sentados en suelo, y tomado vino, entre risas y anécdotas, buscaban otra canción, para cantar, Albert escogió una que no podía faltar.

Rodolfo El Reno, causando la risa de todos acordándose de la nariz roja de Candy en invierno.

—Otra vez Rodolfo El Reno —grito Annie con su hija, Albert obediente puso otra vez música, todos cantaron y señalaban la nariz de Candy roja.

Después de quedar afónicos con los villancicos, Albert le tenía una sorpresa a Candy en la cabaña, solo rogaba que su hija no despertara.

—Albert, ¿por eso te tardaste con Emily?

—Sí, pero me tarde más porque yo arreglaba y ella desarreglaba

—Ja, ja, ja si ya me imagino la escena

—Te acuerdas, cariño que hace dos años a esta hora corrimos al hospital, fueron las horas en las que de pronto mi corazón se paralizaba, al oírte gritar de dolor, pero cuando nuestra pequeña nació, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, el mejor regalo que haya recibido en navidad, y este dijo —tocando el vientre de su esposa— será el segundo.

Albert beso a su esposa, con ese amor que lo desbordaba desde que la vio por primera vez, le quito su ropa, volvía a besarla, le gustaba que le dijera su nombre con esa voz ronca de deseo, le hizo el amor como si fuera la primera vez.

Ambos habían encontrado esa paz y tranquilad que tanto buscaban. En unas horas estarían festejando el cumpleaños de su hija Emily.

**_FIN_**

_**Les deseo un Feliz Navidad, llena de paz y amor, en compañía de sus seres queridos.**_

_**Mi agradecimiento a Sakura-Ardlay por la invitación a la dinámica navideña** **de Fanfic de Albert y Candy.**_

**_¡Muchísimas_**_** gracias por tomar de su tiempo para leerme!**_

_**Priscila**_


End file.
